A Little Bar Story
by IniRniDefunct
Summary: This is an answer to a challenge: Christmas story where it involves Harry and Snape. In this story, where it is several years after Harry graduates from Hogwarts and Snape arrives. One-Shot Story


**A Little Bar Story**

**

* * *

**In early evening on a day that was snowing, but this was no ordinary day. It was a Christmas day and Harry found himself spending the evening in a muggle pub somewhere in London. He took a swig of a brandy, thinking about the day's significance in his life. All the years spent in Hogwarts or otherwise had been rather enjoyable. Though, not this year, no. Hogwarts days were over, and he had graduated, Voldemort gone, Death Eaters continued to dwindle in numbers.

Truly, he felt alone, sure he had that fame, but he wasn't that vain. Harry reflected on the last desperate battle with Voldemort and all of his friends, classmates and mentors were gone before his eyes. All except for few professors and hardy classmates. He wished that Ron did not have to sacrifice himself to open way for Harry to take Voldemort down to ruins and ashes. Just like when Ron did back in his first year, with the Queen, allowing Harry to take the king. Taking another swig of his drink, he barely made out the door opening and closing. He didn't even need to look back, knowing it was just another muggle customer.

How wrong he was, he felt the presence sitting down to his right. Looking up curiously and saw a familiar face that had not seen in years, nor did the person notice Harry yet. It was Professor Snape, of _all_ people.

"White Vodka please," he ordered a drink from the bartender. He paid with muggle money and drank a sip from the drink. He looked at Harry, after feeling the stares that lasted over a minute. He stared at Harry who stared back. "Potter," acknowledge the Potions Master.

"Snape," replied Harry just as coolly.

"What brings you here?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "One would think you would be at some stirring, glamorous party."

"Sod off Snape," said Harry, returning his gaze back to his drink. "Why are you in muggle London anyway?"

"It is none of your concern, Potter," Snape drawled, drinking his Vodka.

"Suits me just fine, Snape," said Harry, imbibing his drink. "How long has it been since I left Hogwarts?" asked Harry, trying to remember the numbers while he was under the influence. Snape sneered at Harry for just that.

"Six years Potter and I am very thankful that you have left Hogwarts, things have been relatively diplomatic."

"I'll bet," said Harry quietly. "No more dark lords trying to go after a certain student or twins making pranks left and right…" Snape chuckled slightly at Harry's answer.

"True that," then he paused and said rather incredulously. "I just agreed with a Potter," eyes widening in shock.

"Funny that," snickered Harry, realizing that Snape did laugh at Harry's response. "So, you have no one to have Christmas with?"

"Of course not, do you think I'm the type to be?" replied Snape coolly. Harry shrugged and answered.

"Well, one would never know, about you that is," he said, "you can surprise us sometimes."

"Yes, there is that," drawled Snape. The two didn't say anything for a minute or two, spent time drinking several sips of their own drinks.

"What are your plans after tonight?" asked Harry suddenly.

"What do you think?" answered Snape with a question, amid sarcastically.

"Ah, of course, Hogwarts…" replied Harry quietly. "Students still a bunch of dunderheads, I take?" Snape sneered, took another sip and answered.

"Of course, they're still a horde of dunderheads. They're not an iota worse than that Longbottom, thankfully," replied Snape and Harry derided at his response.

"Oh sod off Snape, that can't be true, it is only because you were hard on him," said Harry, defending his friend.

"Potter, I was not hard on Longbottom, he is foolish in his own right," he drawled. "Frankly, he melted his cauldron on his first day of school back in his first year."

"Yeah well, you could have at least helped him with that, not mock and ridicule him. Don't you remember his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s scores? He achieved Outstanding, rather unbelievable if you ask me, at first at least. Though, when he brewed the complicated potion during the maelstrom of the—"

"I know the details Potter!" snapped Potions Master, slamming his cup on the table, glowering at him. "Still, he could have done better in class, if he at least applied himself to the instructions."

"He does, but you kept intimidating and interrupting him at every chance you have had. Now look at him, he's a healer," said Harry, glaring at Snape. The older man sighed, finding defeat for once.

"Now, how about you Potter? What are you going to do after tonight?" He asked, maneuvering him.

"Oh I don't know, come back here as usual," replied Harry dully, drinking another sip. Snape arched both eyebrows in answer.

"You come here often? You never cease to be shocking, Potter," said Snape. "The-Boy-Who-Lived, drinking in a pub every night... What would everyone say?"

"Let them what they want to say," snarled Harry. "You should have all ready have known that I hate my ²fame."

"Yes, I do know," said Snape sourly. The two fell into another silence. "You know, we're in a muggle pub, anyone could be listening."

Harry scoffed, shaking his head and looked up at Snape. "They'll think we're too drunk to be talking lucidly."

"True enough," said Snape, nodding. Harry sighed, and looked at bartender.

"Sir, what time is it?"

"It is close to eleven, mister," replied the bartender, Harry nodded in thanks.

"I'll be going then," said Harry. "Well, Happy Christmas Snape, I guess," said Harry, getting up from his seat. Snape stood up as well, paying tip.

"I'll be leaving as well," drawled Snape, walking out with Harry. The two stopped at the curb, neither two of them said anything.

"Well, aren't you going to apparate away?" asked Harry coolly.

"No," answered Snape, looking at Harry. "I was thinking of continuing our chat at your place or mine." Harry shrugged and sticker out his wand. The Knight bus appeared and took them to Harry's apartment.

* * *

Reminder: this story is a one-shot. Reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
